


The Room of Drarry-ment

by mypatronusisafridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusisafridge/pseuds/mypatronusisafridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drarry fanfic, alternating POV between Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hey!

This is a Drarry fic so if that isn’t your thing that’s fine, no need to read it.  
If anyone notices any grammar/punctuation/spelling errors, or things that don’t make sense, please feel free to let me know. All constructive criticism is gratefully received!

Hope you enjoy it.  
Love and hippogriffs, mypatronusisafridge.


	2. The Break Down

Draco POV

 

I laughed. Well at least on the outside.  I felt so protective over Harry, and yet I couldn’t show that to my friends.  So I laughed along and even joined in with their taunting.  I came up with an insult to throw at Harry; it tasted sour in my mouth as I shouted it across the Great Hall.

 My friends chuckled and slapped me on the back in congratulation, but it didn’t feel like a success.  I could see the hurt in his eyes and I hated being the cause.

 I watched Hermione call his attention away from me, telling him to ignore me.  I would give anything to be in their places and be able to openly be friends with Harry.  It wasn’t just our house rivalry that was in the way, it was my family and my bullying reputation.  Ron patted Harry on the back and he and Hermione comforted him by saying that I’m not worth it.  I know I’m not worth it.  It broke my heart as I see him agree with them.  I had to remind myself that we have decided to keep up the hating act in public.

  _Calm down, Draco.  He is just pretending, like you have to.  Keep it together._

 I got up from the Slytherin table, followed shortly (after they had finished shoving as much food as possible into their pockets) by Crabbe and Goyle.

 I kept my confidence façade up as I strolled towards the moving staircase.  After making an excuse that Snape asked to see me, I managed to shake off Crabbe and Goyle.  I needed to be alone.

  _They really must be dumb_ I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs.  If I was going to see Snape I would have been going down to the dungeons with them, but as they saw I was climbing up the stairs.

 I forgot where I was walking and let my feet lead me.  Not surprisingly, they led me to the Room of Requirement.  Me and Harry’s meet up place – It is the place I feel most comfortable, the place I can be myself. I walked past it the right amount of times, as quickly as I could.  I was desperate to be able to stop hiding my emotions.  I pushed open the door, stepped inside and slammed it shut.

 Too weak to even walk across the room, I fell down to the floor and hugged my knees.  Keeping up this act was hurting me so much.  In there I didn’t need to hide how I felt, so when I noticed my hot tears slide down my cheeks I didn’t try to stop them.

  _I don’t know how much more of this I can take._

 When the door was softly pushed open I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that Harry was there and that that was what I needed.


	3. The Recovery

I saw him there, looking more vulnerable than I had ever known him to be.

As he shook, I knelt beside him, not knowing what to do. I whispered gently in his ear

"Come on Draco. Come on. Stand up for me? You'll be more comfy on the sofa."

He nodded as he looked up at me. His usually sky blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy with tears streaming out of them.

Too weak to even support his own weight, I half carried/half dragged his limp body over to the two seat sofa.

I sat down on one half of the sofa meanwhile lowering Draco's weary body down beside me. Automatically he laid his head down on the arm nearest him and curled his legs up on the majority of my seat.

Leaving me no other choice - not that I wanted anything but that - I laid behind him.

From the busy oak table next to our sofa I covered us with the green and red tartan blanket.

Cozy under the blanket, there we spent the rest of the Sunday afternoon - him sniffling occasionally as I murmured soothing things in his ear and smoothed down his hair reassuringly.

It doesn't sound like much but to me it was heaven. Being able to spend time with him was rare meaning his company was so precious to me. We were together and that is all that mattered - even if we were doing practically nothing. It was worth the suspicious questioning later from Ron and Hermione. It was worth it because of the way he made me feel. My heart skipped beats and plastered to my face was an irrepressible grin.

I wonder what I would do without you, Draco.

I thought about it for a while and decided I hoped I would never have to find out.

 *         *         *

Roughly half an hour later, I heard Draco let out a soft snore. It always made me laugh. To the outside world he was the Snake. To them was independent, unbreakable and strong. I knew these things were greatly exaggerated, but to me he was my world.

I sighed realising that as soon as Draco falls asleep, he also pulls the blanket away from me. Heaven knows he tugs the blanket away from me so hard in his sleep. I usually (pointlessly) attempt to drag a fraction of it back over myself but today I decided he needed to rest and I would just await my chilly fate.

As though he was reading my thoughts, I see the blanket inch off of my legs and further around him.

I Chuckled softly and Went back to pondering.

 

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I found out it was 5pm. Grinning, I jumped off an arm of the sofa, careful not to rouse Draco. I walked round to the front of the sofa, seeing his mouth gaping open. I put my hand up to stifle my giggle.

I wrapped my fingers around the edge of the soft blanket and counted down in my head.

3...2...1...

I whipped the blanket up, and watched his face. His eyes popped open as he snapped abruptly awake.

This time I couldn't control my laughter. As he realised what I had done he tried to sound angry, but his half asleep voice made it sound like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

"I was asleep!" He complained "You are evil!" He carried on groggily moaning.

Still laughing, I started explaining why I had woken him up.

"Well, it's past 5 now so we need to get back to the dormitr-" I was cut off mid sentence as a pillow whacked me in the face courtesy of Draco.

Watching the mischievous smirk crawl across his face I knew there was no way I was letting him win!

"The game," I whispered whilst grabbing the nearest cushion "is on!"


End file.
